


De niñero a amante

by scorn_biotech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorn_biotech/pseuds/scorn_biotech
Summary: Los padres de Derek invitaron a cenar a él señor y señora Stilinski para así pasar un buen rato con sus viejos amigos, a los cuales ya no podían ver mucho por culpa del trabajo, a Derek no le pareció problema alguno hasta que su madre le pidió que cuidara del hijo de los Stilinski, Stiles, un chiquillo hiperactivo de 10 años, Derek se negó en rotundo pero al final su madre lo termino obligando a aceptar, después de cuidar a Stiles y que Stiles pasara todo el día en casa de los Hale al transcurrir los años pasan algunas cosas bastante interesantes.





	De niñero a amante

**Author's Note:**

> Fue el primer fic que escribí, así que es muy malo, tanto como historia como en lo gramatical, pero bueno quería publicarlo aquí

Derek se encontraba sentado en el sofá tranquilamente mientras leía, era viernes, él tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar de la escuela y de sus prácticas de basquetbol, sus amigos le habían propuesto ir al cine pero Derek se negó diciendo que quería pasar tiempo en casa, Derek estaba muy tranquilo hasta que su madre se puso delante de él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo mamá?- preguntó tranquilamente sin dejar su lectura.

-De hecho si hijo, ¿recuerdas a los Stilinski?- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlos?, son muy agradables- dijo para así dejar su libro en la mesita que estaba frente a él.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que tu padre y yo no podemos salir con ellos por culpa del trabajo y como no tenemos trabajo hoy, tu padre y yo decidimos invitarlos a cenar hoy en el restaurante más caro de Beacon Hills.

-Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no salen como en los viejos tiempos, se merecen divertirse un rato- dijo Derek a la par que sonreía.-Aunque no entiendo algo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

-A eso iba hijo- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Quiero que por favor cuides a su hijo, Stiles.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero ¿por qué yo?- preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto el hijo de en medio de los Hale.-¿Qué hay de Laura? ¿Ella no puede cuidarlo?

-No, no puede, le pregunté pero ella quedo de ir a dormir a casa de una amiga, pensé en tu tío Peter pero descarte la idea de pedírselo ya tiene suficiente con Cora. Y tú eres la única opción viable, los Stilinski buscaron una niñera pero por desgracia no encontraron una, ellos le preguntaron a Melissa McCall la madre del amigo de Stiles y amiga de ellos si podía quedarse a dormir a su casa pero ella negó porque tenía turno nocturno en el hospital y a Scott lo tuvo que dejar que lo cuidara una amiga de ella, también los Stilinski preguntaron si Stiles podía quedarse con su amiga ella negó ya que su amiga tiene 2 hijos los cuales también tiene que cuidar y con Scott y los hijos de su amiga ya tiene más que suficiente.

-Pero eso no es justo, yo no tengo paciencia para los niños ni menos como un niño como Stiles- comentó Derek frustrado. No es que odiara a Stiles pero la última vez que pasado tiempo junto a él fue en Navidad, casi lo vuelve loco, él no toleraba su incesante verborrea, casi se arrancaba las orejas tan solo para no escucharlo más.

-Lo siento de verdad pero no te lo pediría sino fuera necesario- Thalía lo miro con ojos de súplica.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- cedió Derek al final.

-Que bien, gracias hijo, les avisaré a los Stilinski- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Y sin más Thalía se fue escaleras arriba a avisarle a los Stilinski que Derek cuidaría de su hijo. Derek se quedó sentado pensativo. El moreno se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación de sus amigos, vaya tonto que fue al no aceptar ahora tiene que cuidar de un niño que no tolera, él solo esperaba que Stiles no lo desquiciara a tal grado que se transformará y le arrancará al pobre niño la garganta con sus dientes. 

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta, la madre de Derek bajo a recibir a los Stilinski, sabia de sobra que eran ellos los había olido a kilómetros, Thalía abrió la puerta y se encontró con el sheriff John Stilinski, con Claudia Stilinski y con el pequeño Stiles, iban muy elegantes para la ocasión excepto el pequeño Stiles que iba con un pijama de lobo, llevaba cargando en ambos hombros una pequeña mochila y en su mano derecha su almohada.

-Buenas noches John, Claudia, Stiles- los recibió educadamente Thalía.-¿Cómo estás Stiles?, hace tiempo que no te veía, creciste mucho.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo contento Stiles.

-Bien, entonces pasen, siéntanse como en su casa.

-Gracias- dijo el sheriff sonriente mientras entraba con su familia a la morada.

Ellos entraron y Thalía los guió hasta el salón donde se encontraba su hijo y su marido sentados en le sofá ya esperándolos, en cuanto la familia Stilinski entro al salón el padre de Derek y él se levantaron.

-Buenas noche, John, Claudia, que bueno que pudieron aceptar nuestra invitación a cenar- se acercó el señor Hale a estrechar la mano del señor Stilinski.

-Gracias por invitarnos, es bueno poder salir como en los viejos tiempos- comentó John a la par que estrechaba la mano del padre de Derek.

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Stilinski, y desde luego Stiles, es bueno poder ver los después de tanto tiempo- saludo cortésmente el moreno.

-Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Derek, estás más alto que la última vez que te vi- dijo la señora Stilinski con tono nostálgico.-Gracias por cuidar de nuestro pequeño, enserio te lo agradecemos mucho.

-Hey ya no soy tan pequeño, tengo 10 años- dijo el pequeño Stiles con cierto tono molesto. 

-Lo hago con gustos, ustedes hace tiempo que no salen como antes, así pueden divertirse un rato mientras yo cuido a Stiles- dijo Derek igual de cortes. Aunque él sabía de sobra que no lo hacía por gusto, solo lo hacía por su madre.

-Gracias Derek, bueno por favor que no se duerma muy tarde y que tome su medicación antes de dormir, la medicación está en su mochila- dijo el señor Stilinski.

-Si, no se preocupe, Stiles no dormirá muy tarde y le daré su medicación antes de dormir- aseguró el de ojos verde.

-Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos?- preguntó la señora Hale.

-Claro querida, vamos- dijo el padre de Derek.

-Cuídalo mucho por favor- pidió Claudia.

-No se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien- dijo Derek dedicándole una sonrisa a la señora Stilinski.

Y con esas últimas palabras por parte del de ojos verde, las 2 parejas salieron de la casa. 

-Hola Derek, ¿qué tal estás?, es bueno verte después de varios meses- dijo el castaño muy entusiasmado.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo el moreno con voz molesta.

-Veo que sigues siendo un lobo amargado- comentó Stiles entre risas. 

La familia Stilinski sabia de sobra que los miembros de la familia Hale eran hombres lobo, como llevaban tantos años de amistad, los señores Hale terminaron por contarles la verdad de su naturaleza a los Stilinski hace más de 5 años, al principio no les creyeron nada, obviamente los señores Stilinski pensaron que era una broma pero luego les demostraron lo contrario, los Stilinski se asustaron al principio pero luego sus amigos les explicaron todo, ellos después de unos meses terminaron aceptando a sus amigos, después de todo se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos confiaban plenamente en ellos. Unos años después cuando Stiles cumplió 8 años sus padres le dijeron la verdad con respecto a los Hale, Stiles jamás tuvo miedo ya que los Hale siempre lo habían tratado como si fuera de la familia, los Hale le hicieron prometer a Stiles que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Scott, con respecto a su naturaleza, Stiles lo prometió y desde entonces mantuvo su promesa.

-Y veo que sigues siendo un chiquillo insoportable- dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sofá. 

Stiles dejó su mochila y su almohada en el suelo, y se sentó al lado de Derek.

-¿Podrías transformarte? Por favor- preguntó el castaño. Por alguna extraña razón a Stiles le gustaba ver a Derek transformado en hombre lobo. Tal vez sea porque es un infante y las cosas sobrenaturales le atraen.

-No Stiles- dijo secamente el moreno.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea- rogó el pequeño.

Derek quedó pensativo con las palabras de Stiles y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Lo que sea? Bien, me transformo si tú prometes no molestarme en toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Derek.

-De acuerdo- acepto Stiles entusiasmado.

Derek cerró los ojos, se concentró y después de unos escasos segundos se había transformado, él abrió los ojos, los cuales tenían un color ámbar brillante. Stiles solo se le quedo viendo impresionado.

-Es genial- susurro Stiles con tono emocionado.

Antes que Derek pudiera decir algo, Stiles agarro cada una de las mejillas de Derek para así estirarlas y poder ver su dentadura, Stiles veía los colmillos del lobo impresionado. Derek retiró las manos del niño de sus mejillas con algo de brusquedad.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que te arranco la garganta con mis dientes- dijo Derek frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo siento, ¿si?, es que me gustan tus colmillos de lobo, desearía ser como tú, ser un hombre lobo- dijo Stiles.

-Tal vez cuando crezcas puedas serlo pero ahora eres muy pequeño para ello- comentó más tranquilo y ya en su forma humana.-Bueno yo cumplí ahora tú me tienes que dejar en paz.

-Pero me aburriré- hizo un puchero.

-No me importa, tú lo prometiste.

-Bien, ¿dónde está Cora?, me gustaría jugar con ella así no te molesto- dijo el castaño resignado y algo triste.

-Esta dormida, por lo general los viernes duerme a las 8:45 p.m. y en este caso no fue la excepción, ella estaba demasiado cansada.

-Oh bien, entonces, ¿dónde está tu tío Peter?

-En cuanto arropó a Cora, él se fue a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Entonces qué hago? Me aburriré- volvió a hacer un puchero.

A Derek eso le parecía tierno eso no lo iba negar.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si te pongo alguna película que tú quieras y así me dejas en paz?- propuso Derek.

-Esta bien pero ve la película conmigo, te prometo que no hablaré ni nada- dijo con voz de súplica Stiles.

Él estaba por negar pero vio la carita de súplica de Stiles y no pudo decirle que no, solo asintió resignado, Stiles de inmediato se levanto del sofá para tomar su mochila y de ella sacar películas de Star Wars. Después de unos minutos un tanto agobiantes para Derek, Stiles se decidió al fin por una. El moreno prendió la televisión, tomó la película escogida y la puso en el reproductor de dvd. Y así empezaron a ver la película, Stiles se encontraba sentado en le sofá al igual que Derek, Stiles estaba muy entretenido viendo la película mientras que Derek se había quedado dormido. 

Él estaba soñando con aquella vez hace un año cuando él y Stiles habían ido al bosque a caminar para que así Stiles conociera el bosque un poco más, los padres de Derek lo habían obligado a llevarse a Stiles a dar un paseo mientras ellos charlaban en casa animadamente, él siempre tenía que hacer de niñero cuando sus padres y los de Stiles se reunían, detestaba pasar tiempo con el menor ya que su incesante verborrea lo desesperaba aunque debía de admitir que el castaño estaba cayado y escuchando todo lo que él le decía sobre el bosque, como que planta es medicinal y tal, podría decirse que ese era uno de los momentos que disfruto pasar con el menor, después de seguir caminando en un silencio cómodo, Stiles se alejó corriendo por qué dijo que había visto unas flores bonitas, en cuanto se alejó empezó a llamar a Stiles, Stiles regresó junto a Derek sonriente, en sus manos traía unas flores color morado, el castaño se las ofreció a el moreno con una enorme sonrisa pero al ver que Derek solo lo miraba con enojo se entristeció y bajo el ramo de flores, pero de un manotazo Derek agarro el ramo y con su mano izquierda tomó la mano de Stiles mientras esté sonreía de nuevo mientras tanto en la otra mano del lobo empezó a sangrar ya que las flores que estaba agarrando era aconito, veneno para hombres lobo pero a Derek no le importaba eso mientras pudiera ver feliz al castaño, después de todo no era tan malo pasar tiempo con Stiles y sin más emprendieron camino de regreso a las casa de los Hale...

-Derek despierta, tengo hambre- el castaño zarandeaba levemente el hombro del mayor.

-Mmm... ¿Cuánto dormí?- preguntó el moreno con tono soñoliento.

-No lo sé, solo sé que tengo hambre- comentó divertido.

-Bien, te haré tu cena y luego te irás a la cama- sentenció el lobo.

Sin más el moreno y el castaño fueron a la cocina para así Derek le pudiera prepara la cena al menor. Derek le hizo un sándwich y él también se hizo uno, cuando empezaron a comer Stiles empezó con su verborrea usual, a Derek ya no le molestó tanto es más hasta se le hizo entretenida, en cuanto Stiles y él terminaron de comer, Derek fue por la medicación de Stiles que estaba en la mochila cuando regresó a la cocina le dio su medicación al castaño él cual se tomó la medicación sin rechistar, en cuanto se tomó la medicación los dos subieron al segundo piso, Stiles se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes mientras que Derek se dirigió a su habitación, cuando el menor terminó, fue a la habitación del mayor él cual se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras leía. 

-¿Dónde dormiré?- preguntó el menor con tono ya soñoliento.

-En el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo dejando su libro de lado.

-Creí que podía dormir aquí, ¿puedo dormir en tu habitación? ¿Por favor?- preguntó con tono suplicante el castaño.-No quiero dormir solo.

-En tu casa duermes solo, ¿cuál es la diferencia aquí?- dijo Derek fastidiado.

-Que está es casa ajena.

-Bien, duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el piso- dijo el lobo con resignación.

-Gracias Derek, eres el mejor niñero- agradeció Stiles bastante feliz.

Derek solo asintió y se quitó de la cama para cederle la el lugar al menor, Stiles se acostó en la cama y con las sabanas se tapó hasta el cuello, Stiles no tardó mucho en dormirse gracias a la medicación. Derek por su parte tomó algunas sábanas de su armario y las acomodo en el piso al lado de su cama, se acostó en el colchón provisional, lo último que le dijo Stiles le dejó un buen sabor de boca y con esas últimas palabras aún sonando en su cabeza se quedó profundamente dormido.

Stiles pasó todo el día en la casa de los Hale, sus padres habían decidido dejarlo pasarlo el día con los Hale, a Stiles le encantó la idea, se divertía mucho con Cora, Derek pasó todo el día con los dos menores, y la verdad él se divirtió mucho con los infantes. A Derek ya no le parecía tan molesto Stiles, se divirtió mucho con él y su hermana.

Pasaron los días y los padres de Derek y Stiles decidieron pasar todo el día del domingo juntos en la casa Hale, al moreno le tocó pasar todo el día con el menor y con su hermana pero ya no le desagradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con él es más le parecía divertido e interesante. De vez en cuando, cuando los Stilinski tenían que salir algún lado y no tenían alguien que pudiera cuidar de Stiles, Derek se ofrecía sin problema. Derek y Stiles se volvieron buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se volvieron tan buenos amigos gracias a las constantes salidas y reuniones de sus padres, y que Derek a veces cuidara del castaño. Cuando Stiles cumplió 13 años sus padres decidieron que era lo suficientemente grande para estar solo en casa así que ya no le pedían a Derek que cuidara de Stiles pero eso no evitaba que el lobo lo fuera a visitar o que el castaño fuera a su casa. Un día él estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá mientras leía hasta que llegó su hermanita pequeña Cora de la escuela y en cuanto entreno a la casa dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Hola- saludó alegremente la morena.

-Hola, ¿qué tal la escuela?- preguntó él dejando el libro en la mesita.

-Bien como siempre, oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Crees que debería invitar a salir a Stiles?, es que él me gusta.

Derek quedó en shock, ¿a su hermana le gusta Stiles?, jamás se lo imagino, él no sabía que responder por un lado no le hacía gracia que su hermana pequeña tuviera citas, como buen hermano sobre protector que era claro y por otro lado no quería que saliera con Stiles por una extraña razón que el moreno desconocía, le daba... ¿Celos?, no eso no podía ser, además Stiles es muy joven, tiene tan solo 13 años y él 18 años, ¡joder! era demasiado grande para Stiles, podrían tacharlo de pederasta y él no quiere eso. Además él era su amigo no lo podía ver de diferente forma.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?, ¿a mí que más me da?- preguntó algo irritado.

-Bueno Stiles es nuestro amigo y no quiero que haya inconveniente entre nosotros sino sale bien- dijo un tanto dolida.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mí me da igual- dijo molesto.

Cora solo lo miro dolida y se fue a su habitación. Derek sabía que no debió de hablarle de esa forma a su hermana pero se sentía extrañamente molesto, no lo entendía, Stiles era mucho más joven que él no lo podía ver de otra manera más que como un amigo pero desde hace unos días se siente así con respecto al castaño ya no lo veo de la misma manera que antes, pero en fin tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al final Cora si invito a salir a Stiles a una cita, este acepto, se lo habían pasado muy bien, habían ido a ver una película y después fueron a una cafetería a comer algo, Derek no le hablo a su hermana durante 1 semana, se sentía furioso con ella, pero no podía hacer nada para involucrarse entre Cora y Stiles, a pesar de su molestia no podía hacerle eso a su hermana así él no hizo nada al respecto. Pasaron algunas semanas y Stiles y Cora no volvieron a salir ya que la morena se había enterado de que el castaño estaba enamorado de Lydia Martín desde que era pequeño, se dio cuenta que el hiperactivo solo la veía como una amiga por mucho que eso le dolería, así que ellos hicieron de cuenta que no había pasado nada. Derek agradecía profundamente que no había pasado nada entre su hermana y el castaño, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Pasó un año y Derek había empezado a salir con una chica llamada Paige, ellos a los 5 meses de relación terminaron, luego empezó a salir con una chica, su nombre era Braeden, él y Braeden salieron por 3 meses ya que el moreno termino con ella porque se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Stiles, y no le parecía bien seguir saliendo con Braeden si le gustaba Stiles, le había costado trabajo admitirlo pero era verdad, el castaño le atraía y mucho, le gustaba todo de él desde sus ojos cafés hasta los lunares que salpican su cara, el moreno pensaba que era adorable, él quería decirle a Stiles de sus sentimientos por el pero le daba miedo que el humano no correspondiera sus sentimientos, además el castaño le dijo que hace 4 días que salía con una chica llamada Erika, a él solo le daban celos pero no podía hacer nada. Llego el viernes y Stiles invitado a Derek a pasar el fin de semana en su casa ya que tendría la casa sola ya que sus padres salieron de la ciudad para pasar un tiempo a solas como pareja, así ellos podrían aprovechar para ver películas o jugar videojuegos, también invitó a Scott pero este negó ya que él tenía una cita con la chica nueva llamada Allison. Derek estacionó su camaro frente la casa del castaño, se bajó de su coche con una bolsa de deporte colgando de su hombro derecho, se dirigió hasta la entrada y toco la puerta, Stiles no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola lobo amargado!- saludo efusivamente.

-Hola- saludó también él moreno solo que este lo hizo con cierto tono molesto.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir, adelante- el castaño se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al lobo.

Derek entró en la casa y dejó su bolsa en el piso.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dijo el mayor a la par que se sentaba en le sofá.

-Oh bien, tenía pensado que viéramos algunas películas pero antes debo decirte algo importante solo lo sabe Scott y tienes que prometer que no dirás nada a nadie- dijo el humano algo nervioso mientras se sentaba al lado de Derek.

-Claro, sabes que puedes confía en mí.

-Bien... Pues el asunto es que, ¿cómo te lo digo?- dijo bastante nervioso.- Soy bisexual- soltó al final.

-¿Enserio?, ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó bastante sorprendido. El lobo jamás se lo imagino.

-Porque me gusta mucho un chico también me gusta una chica, Erika, pero el chico me gusta más que Erika, de hecho termine con ella por esa razón- comentó algo apenado el castaño.

-Bien Stiles quiero que sepas que te apoyo sin importar cuál sea tu sexualidad.

El lobo se alegró de escuchar eso, él pensaba que no tendría jamás una oportunidad con Stiles porque pensaba que era heterosexual pero al parecer podría tener una oportunidad, lo malo que recordó que el castaño le dijo que le gustaba un chico, no tendría oportunidad pero mientras el humano fuera feliz él sería feliz.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el chico que te gusta? Si se puede saber claro.

-No, no se puede saber, me da vergüenza decirte Derek- dijo apenado.

-Oh vamos, puedes confiar en mí y no te tiene que dar vergüenza- intentó convencerlo. 

El castaño solo lo miro nervioso, Derek al verlo de esa manera iba a decirle que no era necesario que se lo dijera pero en cuanto abrió la boca no pudo decir nada porque el humano se había sentado sobre su regazo y enroscando sus piernas a su cintura, sentándose justo encima de su miembro, en cuanto se sentó no perdió el tiempo empezó a devorar su boca a pesar de su casi nula experiencia, el lobo se quedó en shock él no esperaba eso, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que estaba mal ya que Stiles era menor de edad pero hace tiempo que esperaba eso y no lo iba a desaprovechar, el moreno empezó a corresponder el beso, Derek con su lengua empezó a lamer el labio inferior de Stiles como pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual el castaño concedió de inmediato, el moreno exploró la cavidad húmeda hasta que se topó con la lengua de Stiles y así empezaron una lucha por ver quién ganaba, el castaño empezó a restregarle el culo en el miembro de Derek, solo basto unos segundos para que el lobo tuviera una erección, cuando sintieron que les faltaba oxígeno dejaron de besarse y Stiles dejó de moverse sobre él.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto?- preguntó el lobo jadeante.

-Desde los 13 años pero no te dije nada por miedo a que me rechazaras, ¿y a ti desde cuando?

-Creo que también desde que tenías 13 años solo que apenas hace unos meses me había dado cuenta.

-¿Vamos a estar juntos?- preguntó con cierto anhelo en su voz.

-¿Sabes que si estamos juntos podría ir a la cárcel y también tu padre me mataría?

-Lo sé pero me refería a que saliéramos en secreto hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-Suena bien pero no tendremos sexo hasta que cumplas los 18 años- sentenció el lobo.

-Eres malo- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé- dijo Derek en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se pasaron el día viendo películas y jugando videojuegos, de vez en cuando mientras veían una película compartían uno que otro beso, al igual que cuando jugaban videojuegos, a la hora de dormir decidieron compartir la cama del castaño, al día siguiente por ahí de la 1 p.m. llego Scott, Stiles le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Derek omitiendo algunas partes como que le restregó el trasero a Derek, Scott al principio se quedó en shock pero luego reaccionó y se alegró por ellos y les prometió que no diría nada, después de eso comenzaron a jugar videojuegos Scott aprovechó para contarles como le fue en su cita con Allison, que se la había pasado muy bien y que volvió a invitarla a salir para el próximo viernes y así se pasaron el resto del fin de semana, el domingo en la tarde Derek y Scott tuvieron que irse cada quien a sus casas, Derek se despidió de Stiles dandole un corto beso en los labios y en cuanto se lo dio salió junto con Scott de la casa.

La relación de Derek y Stiles iba viento en popa, nadie sabía de su relación salvo Scott, ellos salían a escondidas nadie se daba cuenta, todo era perfecto hasta que Derek invitó a Stiles a pasar el rato en su casa ya que el moreno tenía la casa sola, ellos se estaban besando en el sofá del salón, eso hacían hasta que la madre de Derek llego y los vio en esa peculiar situación, en cuanto los vio carraspeó bastante molesta, el lobo estaba en shock su madre lo había descubierto, Stiles estaba que se moría de miedo, Thalía solo los veía con reproche está muy molesta pero no por la razón que ellos creían, la alfa les pregunto qué desde cuando salían y así Derek y Stiles le contaron todo a la alfa, en cuanto le contaron todo se disculparon temiendo de que los separaran pero en lugar de eso la alfa solo les dijo que estaba molesta porque no le habían dicho nada de su relación que ella esperaba ese momento desde que ella se había dado cuenta de cómo su hijo miraba a Stiles de manera diferente se había dado cuenta que a su hijo le gustaba Stiles, Derek se quedó muy sorprendido no lo esperaba pero estaba agradecido de que su madre no los separaría, Thalía estaba muy feliz por los dos sabía que Stiles era la persona indicada para Derek, ella sabía que el castaño sería un buen compañero para su hijo además ella adoraba a Stiles como si fuera su propio hijo, ella les prometió que no le diría a los padres de Stiles porque sabía de sobra que si hacía eso podía dar a su hijo por muerto, John no le haría nada de gracia que su hijo menor de edad saliera con su hijo mayor de edad y además de hombre lobo pero eso sí le contó a toda la familia, el moreno y el castaño estaban que se morían de la vergüenza eran el centro de atención de toda la familia Hale, como siempre Peter no desaprovechó para molestarlos con comentarios subidos de tono lo cual hizo que Thalía lo regañara cada que hacía algún comentario, Cora afortunadamente no se molestó solo se sorprendió al principio pero luego se alegró por su mejor amigo y su hermano e hizo un comentario a modo de burla diciendo "ahora entiendo porque te molestaste de que invitará a Stiles a salir" todos los que ahí se encontraban rieron a carcajadas, todos estaban muy contentos con la relación de Derek y Stiles, toda la familia Hale adoraba Stiles es como si el castaño fuera uno más de los Hales.

2 años más tarde, una noche Derek y Stiles se encontraba en la habitación del mayor, el moreno había invitado a dormir a el castaño a su casa ese fin de semana para pasar un buen rato juntos como pareja, ya todos dormían menos ellos que estaban besándose con pasión, Derek se encontraba sentado en la cama con Stiles sentado sobre él con las piernas enroscadas en su cintura y con sus brazos envueltos en el cuello, el humano comenzó a moverse sobre el con fervor, restregándose en la ya bastante notable erección de Derek, el castaño intentó quitarle la camisa al lobo pero no pudo porque enseguida Derek lo tomo de ambas manos y dejó de besarlo.

-¿En qué quedamos?- preguntó con una mirada reprobatoria el moreno.

-En que tendríamos sexo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad- hablo con voz cansada el humano.- Pero lobo amargado falta mucho para eso- se quejó.

-No exageres Stiles solo falta 1 año y unos meses para eso. 

-Para mí es una eternidad- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo sé pero es en lo que quedamos y no se hable más. Ahora a dormir, es tarde.

Stiles solo lo miro con molestia y se quitó de encima de él, el moreno empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en bóxers y Stiles lo veía con ojos de deseo.

-Si quieres que espere hasta los 18 años se me hará imposible si sigues haciendo eso delante de mí y además de que solo duermes en ropa interior.

Derek solamente lo miro divertido e intentó ahogar una carcajada. El castaño como ya estaba en pijama nada más se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, el moreno apago la luz e hizo lo mismo que el castaño, Derek abrazo posesivamente a Stiles por la cintura y este solo se dejó hacer.

Derek se despertó por unos leves sollozos, Stiles estaba dándole la espalda mientras lloraba, Derek al percatarse de eso, abrazo a al castaño por la espalda y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por su nuca, le dolía verlo llorar, no soportaba que sufriera.

-¿Qué pasa Stiles? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado el lobo.

Stiles se dio la vuelta encarando al moreno, tenía los ojos rojos y tenía una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

-¿No me deseas?- preguntó en tono triste mientras sorbía su nariz.

-Por Dios Stiles, ¡claro que te deseo como no tienes idea!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? 

-Porque me da miedo lastimarte, si me transformó podría herirte y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Se que no lo harás, por favor Derek, te amo, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo- dijo el castaño ya dejando de llorar y sonriendo con ternura al lobo.

El humano se acercó más al lobo hasta que no quedara ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre ellos para luego besarlo con pasión y lujuria, el moreno no tardó en seguirle el beso de la misma forma, Derek hizo girar a Stiles para que así el quedara encima de él justo en medio de sus piernas, Derek dejó de besar a Stiles solo para bajar hacia su cuello donde le daba besos, mordidas y lamidas, Stiles solo se abrazó a su espalda mientras gemía, con movimientos ágiles Derek le quitó la playera y el pantalón de pijama de Stiles para tirar las prendas al piso, dejando a Stiles solo en bóxers. Derek volvió a atacar el cuello del castaño, empezó a descender hasta llegar a su pecho donde se concentró en lamer su pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha pellizcaba el otro, Stiles solo podía gemir de placer, Derek dejó sus pezones para seguir descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, con movimientos rápidos se los quito y sin previo aviso engulló el miembro ya erecto de Stiles succionando suavemente, Stiles soltó un sonoro gemido ante aquello y agarro las sabanas apretándolas bajo sus manos. Derek sin dejar de hacer su tarea, con su mano derecha acerco 2 dedos a la boca de Stiles, Stiles entendió lo que quería que hiciera, los metió a su boca y empezó a lamer los dedos de Derek, en cuanto estuvieron suficientemente mojados, Derek sacó sus dedos para dirigirlos a la entrada de Stiles, sin más Derek introdujo uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Stiles, al castaño se sintió incómodo pero no dijo nada al respecto, Stiles sintió como Derek introducía otro dedo para así comenzar a moverlos, al principio le molestaba pero luego se empezó a sentir tan bien, Stiles gimió de placer, cuando Derek escucho eso sacó sus dedos del interior de Stiles el cual gimió molesto. Derek se quitó sus bóxers para luego tirarlos al suelo y descubrir su enorme erección, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Stiles para después poner ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y sin más Derek empezó a entrar en Stiles, cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro de él, Derek espero a que Stiles se acostumbrará a tenerlo dentro, Stiles se movió levemente en señal que ya podía empezar a moverse, Derek comenzó a moverse lentamente, se besaban con pasión y lujuria, Stiles le clavo las uñas a Derek en la espalda mientras gemía y jadeaba de puro placer, Derek empezó a embestir más rápido ya que Stiles estaba a punto de venirse al igual que él, solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Stiles se corriera en el abdomen de ambos y soltara un sonoro gemido, él no tardó mucho en seguirle para luego gruñir de casi forma animal. Derek se dejó caer sobre Stiles exhausto con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ahora oficialmente eres mi compañero- anunció el lobo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Creí que ya lo era.

-Lo eras claro pero ahora es oficial, cuando otros lobos te huelan sabrán que ya tienes compañero y que además me perteneces- dijo divertido el moreno.

-Eres muy posesivo- río divertido el castaño.

-Te amo- dijo serio el beta.

-Yo también te amo.

Sin más Derek se quitó de encima de Stiles para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo por la cintura posesivamente, sin más ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron entre abrazos, besos y caricias, bajaron a desayunar para luego encontrarse con toda la familia del moreno sentados en la mesa esperándolos para desayunar, en cuanto llegaron al comedor todos se percataron del olor de Stiles, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, los pobres chicos estaban que querían que la tierra se los tragara, toda la familia Hale se había enterado de que ellos tuvieron sexo anoche, lo peor fue las burlas de toda la familia del moreno pero de ahí no pasó nada grave pasaron su fin de semana entretenido.

Al fin Stiles cumplía los 18 años, los Hales para su cumpleaños organizaron una barbacoa en su casa, solo habían invitado a algunos amigos del castaño, los cuales eran Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Liam y Malia esta última resultó ser hija de Peter pero por diversas causas Thalía le había borrado la memoria a Peter para que no tuviera recuerdo alguno con respecto a Malia, Thalía había puesto en adopción a Malia cuando apenas era una bebe, aún no sabían el porque de la alfa pero estaban esperando hasta que ella decidiera decirles el porque, a Malia se le hacía raro y molesto tener que convivir con los Hales después de enterarse de la verdad pero lo hacía por su amigo Stiles. 

Derek y Stiles habían decidido decir a los padres de Stiles en la barbacoa ya era tiempo de que se enteraran, la familia de Derek sabía hasta sus amigos sabían, solo faltaban los padres del castaño, estaban muy nerviosos en cuanto comieron Derek y Stiles anunciaron que tenían que decir algo, Stiles estaba que se moría de nervios, Derek solo le dio la mano en señal de que estaba con él y lo apoyaba, el que comenzó a hablar fue Stiles aunque al principio titubeaba solo basto con que Derek dijera que él y Stiles eran compañeros para que los Stilinski se sorprendieran, ellos ya sabían de sobra eso que significaba, que ellos serían compañeros de vida ósea estarían juntos para siempre.¡Uf! La que se les armo a él y a Stiles pero principalmente a él, básicamente el sheriff sacó su arma y apuntó a Derek con ella todos ahí se alarmaron, afortunadamente estaba Claudia y Thalía para hacer entrar en razón a John y así en cuanto el sheriff se calmó el lobo y el castaño le contaron todo con respecto a su relación, al principio no estaba muy contento pero luego se resignó al saber que su hijo amaba con toda su alma a Derek y no pudo hacer más que aceptar la relación, Claudia estaba más que encantada por la relación de los muchachos, Claudia desde siempre había sentido cariño por el moreno al igual que el sheriff, al final todo salió bien, no tenían que preocuparse porque sabían que si sus padres no los separaron nadie podría hacerlo porque se amaban con todo su ser. ¿Quién diría que Derek Hale acabaría enamorándose del chiquillo hiperactivo que cuidaba y no soportaba desde que él tenía 15 años?


End file.
